1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery system and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles having an internal combustion engine run on gasoline or heavy oil have caused serious air pollution. Accordingly, electric or hybrid vehicles have been developed to reduce air pollution.
An electric vehicle uses an electric motor powered by electrical energy output by a battery. The electric vehicle typically uses a battery formed as one battery module including a plurality of rechargeable/dischargeable battery packs.
The battery formed as one battery module including a plurality of rechargeable/dischargeable battery packs is placed in a battery case. When any one of the plurality of battery packs is overheated, the overall temperature of the battery may rise, and known methods of cooling the battery are costly and time consuming.